


I Just Want To Tell You...

by cartooneddiva



Series: Korrasamis [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, I'm not sure how to tag this, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartooneddiva/pseuds/cartooneddiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Korra began to slowly move in. Plus, date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want To Tell You...

She took a much need sip from the small glass in her grasp, elongating the action for exaggeration. She let out a puff and a sigh. This is what an ideal morning was like. Off from work, sleeping in till nine, a fine cup of tea, and later that morning, she was going to spend the rest of the day with her newly established love. Her face lit up with excitement. Since returning from vacation they've only been able to go out on a few private dates here and there, mostly at Air Temple Island. She wasn't going to lie to herself though. Pema's cooking was excellent and she didn't mind spending time with the airbenders at all, she just wanted some alone time with her girlfriend. She rarely stopped by her apartment due to a busy schedule they both had so it was neither of their faults. They decided together that she would call off on a Sunday, taking a personal day. Korra usually didn't have much going on near the end of a week, just training or exercise.

Her eyes peered to the clock against the wall. The lowest number flipped up, changing it to a higher digit. She sighed, it wasn't even near time to head out and she was already prepared to leave. After what felt like hours of pacing back and forth around her living quarters, eyeballing numbers change every minute. There was finally a knock on her door, she immediately sprinted towards it, ripping it open to giddy eyes, smiling brighter than the sun itself and a gray bag slung around her shoulder. She yanked the woman by her triceps into the household, painted lips locking with natural ones. Taken aback by the motion, hands were gracefully placed on the slender waist of the mistress. With a sudden gasp, she disconnected the kiss, her fingertips brushing over muscular crevices.

"You're early."

"I'm actually twenty minutes late."

Her eyes widened, quickly gazing at the time. She was totally right. Her stare narrowed, sharply looking back at the woman that was rubbing the back of her neck casually. Her eyes wandering, avoiding the evil glare that was melting through her.

"I lost track of time. I was racing Meelo around the island. I'm so sorry, Asami," her hand slid along her midsection, giving her a sincere smile. She really tried to stay angry at her but it was an impossible feat. She returned the expression, acknowledging the apology as she pointed to the drawstring packet along her shoulder, gliding downwards.

"Why'd you bring a bag with you," curiously inspecting the duffle she dropped. All it held was clothing. A simple white tank, a couple pairs of sweatpants, and underwear. She shrugged, "thought I'd bring a change of clothes? For overnight maybe?" With her suggestion, she froze expecting an abrupt fit of rage from her girlfriend, a wince prepared and everything. She was overwhelmed. Shocked mostly. Korra wanted to spend the night with her at her place? The day was packed full of surprises. Grabbing a pair of bulky hands with a firm squeeze, "you're really going to stay?" She was touched by her question. Her cheeks lighting up with a pink hue as the shorter woman gently smiled, focusing on something else.

"I, umm, don't visit you that much, and we don't go out very often. So, I thought, this would sorta make it up to you? Not that I don't want to stay here! I totally do! I just wanted to confirm it with you," she was hesitant and conflicted. It seemed she was always at battle with herself, even at the small things. She huffed, her gaze falling downwards as a slight tug brought her being to the slender one. Her cyan scan headed upwards, dark-complexioned lips meeting scarlet ones half way, the ebony haired woman humming her response.

"It's absolutely fine with me, Korra," her lips curving into grin, the younger adult practically hopping from her boots in joy. She embraced the elder woman shortly before reaching for tote, "thanks, 'Sami! I'm gonna toss my bag into your bedroom, then we can leave!" She trotted away with a amused simper on her face, the other laughing in entertainment. With a swift return, her eyes connecting with lime ones, watching her, she latched onto her lankier girlfriend's lapel. Adjusting it gently with a smirk, her hands making their way to her shoulders as she spoke, "you look snazzy. I mean, as always." She blushed, arms falling to her sides as Asami took her hand into hers. Their fingers intertwining, lean ones tightening around sturdy ones.

"That's a sharp outfit, Korra. Careful. You could puncture the hull of the empire-class Fire Nation battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea, because it's so sharp."

They glanced at each other in silence then broke out into a fit of laughter. The bender held her stomach as they headed out the door, "it's just my usual getup though. Where'd you get that from?" The door slowly closed behind them, keys fastening the lock as the ravenette gave an astonished expression towards her, "it's something Lord Zuko's sister said many years back. It's a common flirt in the Fire Nation. Although, it's not very appealing." They began down the metal staircase, hand in hand, giggling until they made it to Asami's efficient SatoMobile. The shorter woman hopped into the passenger seat, leaning over to the opposite side to jimmy open the handle, popping the entranceway open, the lady gratefully thanking her.

"Um, 'Sami? I didn't really expect a whole day on the city," she began with hesitation, "I sorta wanted to spend the day-" She immediately came to a halt, panicking eyes gazing around as she took a chunk of her lower lip into her mouth. The woman to her left raising her brows in curiosity, a smirk toying at her maroon lips. She obviously knew what she wanted and started the car, putting it into gear, shifting the stick forward, backwards, in too many directions. She peered over to the shadowy mess of hair gracing the breeze, eyes closely watching the road ahead. The roads became narrow and cracked, practical destroyed. Surprisingly the vehicle was able to cross such terrain.

"Asami, where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

She knew these streets better than most, since creating some of them. If you could call what they were traveling on a street. The car came to an abrupt, shuttering stop, nearly throwing Korra through the windshield. She gusted herself back into the leather seat, in extreme concern, looking to her partner who shrugged and apologized. Both leaving the machine, Asami taking a hold of the tawny hand, leading her forward.

"Asami, this is a 'no entry' zone. Why are we here? We can't pass, you know."

"I know, but me being me, I can. I have privileges with rebuilding the city and all. I thought going here would be a nice reminder!"

It was obvious where they going, the scenery, the lights, even the spirits gathering. She lifted the loosely boned police tape that strung from the sides of the collapsing buildings and metal. The dark-skinned woman gave the lighter one a confusing gander, eyebrows arched and lips pursed.

"Why'd you bring me to the spirit portal," their feet clashing with a new type of ground. The vines and mossy territory enveloping the soles of their boots as they made their way ahead. A coy grin played around her lips, "just to reminisce!" Even though she wasn't one of those 'truth seers', she could tell that her own girlfriend was lying straight through her teeth. The woman grabbed her free hand, jade eyes joining sky blues briefly before a kiss linked them together. She was sternly staring at her, her heart palpitating with every breath she took. The moment she began, her muscles convulsed slightly, her breath hitching with a deep exhale.

"Korra, I- I," hesitantly, she paused, her cheeks as bright as the fire her lover bent, then began again, "I'm sorry, never mind. Will you sit down with me?" Releasing the bender's hands from her own, she slowly kneeled down, her hind landing in the grasses and knees in the air. The woman lingering in place rubbed the base of her neck, flopping down besides the taller individual. They exchanged glances with passionate smiles, baby blues fixated on viridian ones. Comity. Her head fell upon the length of her shoulder, the both of them sharing idiotic jokes and puns. It felt like hours they were sitting in the same constant place. Unable to move from each other's presence until Asami broke from one of their lively gaggles.

"We should get going. I might be aloud here for a short amount of time but I'm pretty sure we've over stayed our welcome," she remarked, standing with a stretch as she extended her left arm for the one left on the field. She cackled while Korra angrily explained how she could 'get up on her own', before toppling over with a stumble. Her face lite up, "my legs just fell asleep! Quit your laughing, 'Sami!" Clearly embarrassed, she huffed as a slender appendage flew over her neck. Rioting in laughter, she knocked her head against The Avatar's below her's, "you're such a dork."

"Be quiet."

xxx

"Pema, dinner was delicious, as usual! Thank you," Korra exclaimed, leaning back in her cushion, her forearm resting atop her abdomen. Asami kindly agreed with a thank you as well. She expected to go to a fancier restaurant, or at least, a restaurant. Though, finding herself on Air Temple Island wasn't a bad turn out. She got to spend some time with Tenzin's kids, and the airbenders. That, which includes Opal, and Bolin just so happened to be hanging around. That's what he told. For her, the best part was getting exclusive time to herself with her girlfriend watching the sunset over the city. She attempted to speak those words she wanted to give her early that day but with that same fear, couldn't. She was snapped out of er daze by Pema's soothing voice from the kitchen beyond.

"Anything for my favorite couple in Republic City!"

There was a loud cough and clearing of a throat with a loud 'ahem'. Her eyes shot to Bolin who was wrapping his muscular arm around the woman next to him. His other hand placed gently across his chest, "that hurts. Right here." The group burst into chatter and chortle, Pema rushing into the room with a glass pot of fresh cooked steam buns.

"Oh no, Bolin, Opal! You're a- close second," she smirked, the boy's lower lip quivering, the Emerald eyed beauty to his left rubbing his back repeating calming phrases to him as the rest chuckled. Korra reached for a bun, taking a chunk from it and speaking with a mouthful of the innards, "don't worry, Bo-win!"

"Korra– chew, then talk?"

She gulped heavily with a toothy grin afterwards, "sorry, 'Sami!" She couldn't stay frustrated at that face, even if she had no manners what so ever. Her eyes darted over to the dark haired earthbender, stuffing his face with several items of food. Opal stared at him in genuine horror for a moment then what turned into an expression of unconcerned which lead back to extreme fear when he began to choke. They exploded over the tiny dinning table to assist, to their avail, he had taken a quiet physical blow to the back by the woman, causing him to hack and swallow the remaining particles.

"This happens all the time," the dark-complexioned girl muttered as he hazardously laughed, all the woman giving him a deadly glare. He fretfully whispered a 'what', and they all shook their heads in unison.

xxx

He felt a nimble hand grab ahold of his wrist, jerking him away from his occupation. It was late, late enough that the sun was already down and there wasn't a lot of light to exactly tell who was kidnapping him. He swallowed hard, heart throbbing, hammering through his ears, the only thought in his head was: what if I die? What would my lasts words be?

"Bolin, I need your help."

The familiar voice instantly soothed him, "oh! 'Sami! Oh, Asami. If this is about dinner, I swear it doesn't happen all the time. Please don't hurt me! I'm just a young boy, I don't deserve to die!" She released him from her grasp, her brows furrowing, "it's nothing about that. Walk with me." He nodded, the two of them sneaking from the dark corner to the walkway. Casually conversing and walking towards a lite area the man curiously wondered why she needed his guidance out of anybody's.

"Why are you coming to me for advice? Why not Opal, or Jinora? Even Korra? Yeah! Ask your girlfriend!"

"No! I- can't," she stuttered with a shout. For the first time in four years, she was showing her true colors. The confident, intelligent woman was getting conflicted with her feelings. She gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to act like shallow teenage with their first crush, like the way she felt for Mako. She was an adult, she knew what her feelings were and were– is courageous to act upon them. He tilted his head, "why?" She took a much needed breath of the ocean heavy air, exhaling deeply, "it's about Korra." Her tone was bold but still shook with her unraveling nerves.

He looked dazed, "again, why would you ask me? I'm sure Opal would give way better tips. You know, being a girl and all," emphasizing the girl section of his sentence. Her eyebrow heightened with heed, a bitter aspect about her. She spoke in a demanding tone, yet full of empathy, "I'm closer to you than I am Opal. Plus, it's more of a, um, thing the one that wears the pants in the relationship would say. I know you and Opal feel that way." The way she explained it honestly did not make any sense. She cursed to herself with the thought of we both wear the pants, you idiot. He seemed to understand though, before he could respond her voice was faster than his.

"I just want to tell Korra that I love her."

With her baffled interjection, his arms were around her torso bringing her into the air with a twirl. Her body tensed as he tightened his grip, "okay, Bo- lin," she gasped as her feet hit the concrete, her exposure worried and uncomfortable. He clasped her shoulders, tears streaming down his cheeks when he glanced at her. She felt the need to distance herself from the sobbing mess but he made himself closer each time she slid away.

"I don't believe it! You're all grown up!"

"Bolin, I'm older than you."

"I know, I know. Just," his forearm grazed over the waterfalls that were his eyes, "you and Korra have come so far! How long have you two been together?" She didn't need to think of how many months or days. The unquestionable answer was on the tip o her tongue and rolled right off.

"Ever since entering the spirit portal together, so that'd be just about six and a half months ago," she didn't want to sound too specific. She had a great memory, and showed it off a lot. This, not being one of her moments. If she wanted to prove that her memory was superior to most, she would have told Bolin that it was six months, and seventeen days. She shrugged to herself then began again, "we have known each other for four years. Even if most of the first year we spent were fighting over a guy, and three years we were separated. We were and are best friends. I have and I will always love her," her sentence was rough, muttering it with frustration building behind locked lips. The end with a subtle flush coloring her face as she made sure to avert eye contact. He held his chest, the left her towards the center, towards the heart as he cooed.

"Asami! That's so cute! You should tell her! I'm for sure she feels the same way!"

"That's the problem. I've been trying all day, but I can't seem to figure out how. That's what I wanted to ask you. How should I tell Korra?"

He leaned forward, to her ear and began to whisper something. Her expression dropped as she looked at him with suspicion. He gave her a shyly thumbs up with one of his signature grins, remaining still. She ceased to walk, looking at him anxiously, "trust me! Just tell her how you feel, and do what I said," he reminded her as she nodded. His plan was ridiculous, though she had no other, so it was worth a shot.

xxx

The vehicle made a spontaneous right turn, the woman to caught up in her giggling to catch that she was not taking the ordinary route to her apartment. Her arm hanging out the rolled down glass, playing with the air between her fingers. The breeze drifting the opposite way the car was heading due to the airbender's shift in the gust. The area seemed different from where she lived. In fact, it seemed like their destination was a lot further away than usual. Of course she knew the whole city, and where they were potentially heading was nowhere near her girlfriend's house.

"Hey, Asami? Where are we going? You're apartment is back in the heart of the city. We're in the Northern District. Care to explain," she smugly asked, a smirk across her lips. Eyes glued to the road, she didn't want to ruin her surprise, or sort of surprise. She rolled her eyes, scoffing softly, "can't I take my lovely girlfriend for a ride on the town?" Sarcasm was easily found in her voice, and Korra was not impressed. She contemplated whether to stop the vehicle but the ride could end many places, and she wasn't gonna lie. She was curious where she was taking her. Though, still a little peeved from her comment she snapped back.

"I'm not sure. Can you," she teased, the gale whirling near her, her bangs fluttering over her face. She spit hastily, strands of hair escaping her mouth and sticking to her lips. She coughed and ran her fingers through an inky mess with a single swipe, shouting at the opposing woman. She nervously apologized, stuttering almost every syllable. The driver forgiving her none the less though still quiet angry. She could almost hear herself judging her girlfriend and why she would fall in love with a dorky, fool like her. Instantaneously her mind went to that she was her dorky, fool, and she loved her because she was one hundred percent herself. She sheepish smiled, turning towards her destination, and coming to a complete stop.

"The Harmony Tower? What exactly is so special about a tower covered in spirit vines that you had to bring me out here for when we could be back relaxing," she curiously questioned as her hands were taken into pale ones. A grin on the woman's face that stood a few inches higher and a sparkle in her eye. The firm hold on her hands grew as she led her to the small pond, "there were some small adjustments to The Tower since the vines took over. I asked the city if we could add a paddle boat ride here; it was totally fine. I've been wanting to take you on one since." The bronze woman cheeks bloomed a dark scarlet, eyes widened, and mouth agape.

"That's, um, isn't that–,"

"Romantic?"

"Yeah," she trailed off, her heart skipping a beat at every moment she gazed into those green eyes. Before she knew it, she was heading into a large turtleduck shaped paddle boat. Her rear colliding with the hard leather seat beneath, and with a laugh, she guided Asami into, what she felt was, a death trap. She fell onto her, into a tangled mess of limbs and puddles of water. The more muscular arms rapidly were around her waist, pulling her frame to hers as arms found their way around her abdomen. Slowly and surely, her hand slipped into the water and bent the liquid so they could drift away in the pool. With sluggish movements, the boat floated along the water calmly, her arm returning to the woman's side. The gentlewomen grasping her bicep lightly, she did the same, her fingers skimming over the dark cloth she wore. Her head was settled on her chest while her's gently atop of the lower one.

A sigh discontinued the quiescence, their active legs cease to move when she accompanied herself in the damp seat. Her fingers becoming intertwined in luxurious, starless fringe, working through delicately. The limb on her muscle made its way to her shoulder, her head perking up slightly as dilated pupils affixed with another. Large meaningful smiles coloring their lips when she commenced to disclose her feelings.

"Korra, I've been meaning to tell you something. All day, well, for awhile. Err, Korra, I-," splicing her verbalization, her lips brushing against rose ones with a cackle. Unsure, she cocked her head, her hand gliding to the exposed skin of her lover's neck as mellow oceans gazed through her.

"I know. I do too. I overheard you and Bolin," with a low giggle and a look of horror from the other, her face brightened with reds.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"I overheard!"

She groaned at her remark, the faint blush fading and replacing itself on the other's face. The palm around her neck accelerated to the woman's dark features, other appendages making rounds towards her's. She felt her heart speed up, the blood pumping muscle hurt in her chest as she brought her girlfriend's mouth to her's for the longest of seconds. When departing, she spoke, hanging onto every word.

"I meant everything I said. I love you, Korra."

"I said I do too."

"Korra."

"I love you too, Asami. I've loved you ever since laying eyes on you."

"Liar," she laughed, leaning on supple lips, humming lightly with discontent. Korra rolled her eyes, "alright, alright. Maybe I started to love you love you a little later in life, but I've always loved you!" She argued, sticking her lower lip out with a pout as the taller woman continued with her laughter. They sat in that exact position, flirty complements being exchanged the same with the same words they shared with one another that evening. Every time one saying them, the other getting embarrassed, and being pecked. With the dead of night falling, a cold breeze shuttering through their bones, they were back to Asami's apartment in a tizzy.

xxx

She cuddled underneath the cotton blankets and silk sheet, huddled up to her collar bone in warmth as Asami walked into the room from the far left. Her arms stretched above her head, joints popping, and bones cracking while she sighed with relief. She sported a gray tank top, probably one that she used to detail engines, noticing all the faded stains and tearing. All she wore below was her undergarments. Black, short-like panties that hugged her waist. The first thing that caught Korra's eye was how in shape she was. Of course she was fit, but so athletic and toned. She rarely saw her girlfriend without something on her arms, never without some type of article of clothing around her legs. She never realized how dressed up Asami always was, or how naked she was. With a dry swallow and a cough for cover, she averted her stare, her face heating up. With unsteady, panicked breaths, heaving herself from beneath the covers, her glance slowly made its way back.

"Is that all you're going to wear?"

"Is that a problem? I am in my own home."

She was right. She was the one invading and acting strange in her own house. She shook her head vicariously, a look of distress on her face. She hovered over the other end of the large mattress, almost refusing to lay down, "Korra, it's just me." With hesitation, she climbed into her own bed and between the sheet. The caramel woman eyeing her with a shallow exhale, a slight flush still painting her cheeks.

"I know. That's why. It's you, and you're so-," she trailed away, her eyes leaving her gaze, and to her body. She inspected the curves of what remained open to her eyes. Every dip and crook, the slender muscles of the older woman, and her washed facial features. Her teeth clenched when her intense peer found its way to her full, pale lips. Resisting temptation, the dark haired beauty sneered.

"So?"

There was a short pause, when she was completely knocked from her daze as cold, moist fingers made contact with her jaw. Blinking in acknowledgment, she began in a state of confusion, unknowingly spatting out her darkest of secrets.

"Attractive, and sexy, and beautiful, and so in shape. When I look at you, I just feel a little nervous," with her over the top confession, Asami couldn't help but let a chortle below her breath. The woman furiously growled, ready to blow off some steam and rip her a new, "what are you laughing at?" With an aggravated pant, a hand smoothed over her cheek, caressing the area. She snickered, "I should be feeling that way towards you. Though, you don't wear a lot of clothes that often so, there's nothing for me to worry about." She could feel the heat behind her palm grow as the bender clicked her tongue followed by a scoff.

"And you're always staring."

"I have all the right to. You are mine, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah," she hastily turned onto her other side in bashfulness. Her arm draping very her midsection, gently tugging her towards the one she called 'her's'. They made small talk, mostly back and forth flirtations. Her nose buried in soft, brown locks, indulging in her scent. Her breathing had become steady and slow, the air becoming quite as she began to close her tired eyes. She felt a large inhale from her grasp and words suddenly filled the calm night.

"I love you, Asami."

"I love you too," she instantly replied, her hold beginning to tighten then slowly loosen as the two resumed their slumber.

xxx

She was going through her drawls, work clothing intended to be found but instead.

"Korra? What are your clothes doing in my dresser?"

The woman nonchalantly sprawled out across the bed, her fingers lacing themselves in the covers. She gazed upwards towards the business woman with a shrug, "dunno. They just sorta found their way there, I guess." She placed the clothing where it remained and shrugged as well.

"Well, whatever. I guess you should keep a spare set of clothes for when you stay over night."

"Agreed!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was far more than what I had expected. What happened here...? I don't even know, and I wrote it. AND I wrote this months ago! Rereading this was like, "wow, this is absolute trash." I hope you enjoyed it a whole lot more than I did.  
> Written: Gee, I dunno..6/x-9/16


End file.
